Poem of my soul for digimon Takari fans
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Takari fan poems, sweet for you, romancer or romanceic in this world.


Poems no soul for dijimon; Takari fans  
Poem of my soul for digimon; Takari fans  
Author: Ginsenshi  
Started on: 6/15/2004 10:12 PM-Finished on: 6/16/2004 1:06 AM  
  
Ore no tenshiru hikari  
  
In Shiroiyamirado  
Ore no tenshiru hikari  
In Shiroiyamirado  
(My angel's light)  
(In WhiteDarkness)  
Note:Yamirado is made of Yami meaning dark, rado made up.  
  
As the light falls to Earth, my light forever shines in the dark, but I  
know I need my sweetness, my love is given to you my sweet one, Live  
forever in love's light, Sweet as the light fall to Earth, hope gives it's  
way to more light and hope forever in the mind of the beholder is your  
chosen path. Choose with the heart for it tells the truth of the heart not  
other's words, let hope and light forever be as one feeling. Guarding your  
life in this cold and unforgiving world.  
Onegai shimasu ore no tenshi  
Onegai shimasu ore no tenshi  
(Please my Angel)  
Darkness burnes in my soul, like Guardians of the light, I can't give in to  
the darkness for if I gives my life is away, I know I can't give in, Please  
my angel my soul, please I beg of you, my sweet angel, In your eyes  
  
I see in everything you do and care about my sweetness, please my angel,  
portect me,  
Onegai shimasu ore no tenshi, Itte kudasai watashi will portect watashi.  
(Please my angel, please say you will portect me)  
  
Ne Koiru ummei  
Ne koiru ummei  
(My love's fate)  
If I could hold you again for long as I wish Everything will sit in time  
not moving But I know that can never be So I release you again But please  
stay with me that's all I ask But I know you'll never be my destined love  
But I do wish my love's fate will be right oh baby STAY WITH ME!  
I can never stay to one's wish it can only be my wish to stay with you Oh  
baby I will stay with you oh babe Now please don't go away Please stay  
now that I'm with you oh babe I will hold you now never letting go But now  
I say,"I love you" Now the time has come you spread your wings and fly  
away It's Wonderland.  
Now that you hold your desire This shining love will never go away for  
I found that you are my shining love OH--BABE  
  
Desire's Truth  
Desire's Truth  
I Want To Change The World keep on holding on to you Desire true you will  
get that shining love That you can't wait to know if you go on to get your  
goal It's Wonderland! I felt so alone without you Thinking of the future it  
lies cause I knew that there nothin' That I really want to know And then I  
met you So I could feel what you should know I finally find a love And now  
I'm really feeling her right Cause the matter is gone This is the way to  
love you I Want To Change The World Walk again, never miss the way Don't be  
afraid I'm with you And we could fly away if you stay with me forever  
Change My Mind Won't get lost if your passion's true I'm gonna fly with you  
again So you could spread your wings And you will fly with me away  
It's Wonderland! Every single thing the time and the flyin' Til the day,  
I won't let you go You will see that your desire will be granted again  
it's just a feeling you understand the travel life It won't be to bad to  
face And then it probably you will see will not be to heart if we  
could walk beside you I Want To Change The World Walk again, fire against  
the wind Don't be afraid to be true Cause now you have to bring the  
power of your smile in your face Change My Mind Keep on holding on your  
desire You will get that shining love It's Wonderland.  
  
Ummei koi; Falling yuki  
(Destined love; Falling Snow)  
You are my destined my love of the light, The snow is falling now for the  
future is unknown this falling snow! I keep on holding to you cause I felt  
you would leave me again So please don't go oh-oh In a passed life I search  
for my true love oh-oh I now found you so please don't go away You are my  
destined my love of the light, The snow is falling now for the future is  
unknown This falling snow! Goes & Goes this falling snow now, Love is  
falling like the snow and it meltes away Round & Round the planets revole  
around the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more The  
snow is falling away so don't go away  
And please don't leave me again, this falling snow! The snow is falling  
like the rain vanishing from my mind, this falling Snow! In the night there  
fell the snow This vanishing snow Ummei koi falling yuki no, this falling  
snow! Shikon no Tama,  
Jewel of the four souls, this falling snow!  
  
Jewel'ru ore no hikari  
(My jewel's light)  
Hun, wow, wow, wow,wowowww..... Hey do you remember? My sweet love, Time goes  
by, my sweet love, you're my jewel, you came to me like a light, Oh my  
sweet I love you, yes I do, dreams come true, No I can't forget you, Yes do  
you remember? I know now, Jewel in my heart, My heart that is going towards  
you..  
  
How can I say this? What do I say?  
I want you, I saw your smile so many times  
And I've wandered but I will go to you again, forever  
Dreams come true  
Please remain as an eternal light in my heart  
  
No I can't forget you, in the deepest place in my heart  
Dear my jewel I can't trade you with anything else  
In the cold morning, the white breath that greets me,  
I want to believe in this feeling  
So I can't forget you just as much as I can believe it  
Jewel in love, the grievance that is going towards you  
  
How long will it take until you feel this?  
The preciousness of our time together isnt countable  
Even the smallest memories as well  
The warm spring, the bright summer and the lonely fall and winter  
They promise to me, I want to fall asleep next to you  
Wow Wow Wow.. Wow Wow  
Hey do you remember?  
We were so restless Time goes by  
The fragrance of the seasons that we spent together..  
You came to me like a light  
You're my jewel  
You gave me a bright smile  
  
Sometimes we fought, hated and cried  
Because we didn't know what love was  
Yes do you remember?  
I know now, Jewel in my heart  
My heart that is going towards you..  
  
How can I say this? What do I say?  
I want you, I saw your smile so many times  
And I've wandered but I will go to you again, forever  
  
Forever jewel in my heart...  
Wow Wow Wow.. Wow Wow  
  
Ore no sweetie  
(My sweetie)  
When I look at you I feel so good  
I can always see your face looking back at me  
Occasionally you listen to what the songs are about  
It'll be enough.  
I like seeing the way you are going  
Tomorrow the morning sun will hang over where you are going  
It makes me run to catch my breath  
But my heart doesn't blame you  
There is something you don't know  
I have fallen in love with you  
  
My sweetie with me please stay, I ask that, that all I ask of you.  
  
Ore no prayer, ore no tears  
My prayer, my tears  
Praying on destance millioner stars away for my hurt, Oh I can pray for my  
wishes is I have to len on,  
So I was afraid to believe to you, Cause I felt that you would leave (use)  
me again, So I pray for help of those distant million stars up above  
How many of my tears have shed now my love?  
Not being a gentle yet kiss in life  
Shall how can I do? I can never come back to you and I can never say my  
loneliness, Every Heart doesn't know so what to oh what to do, And I've  
always seeked after l-l-l-love Growing growingwoe baby maybe we can work it  
out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
Show me now, What kind of prayers do I come across prayer, prayer can take  
grained a step towards a dreams All of us want to take a lasting happies  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sounds sleep  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all  
the people find the way to love Goes & Goes the times goes on We are not  
alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we  
will smile Sometime will cry Somehow Don't forget believing yourself and  
prayer —Tomorrow's will never die for you are praying on starlight hope  
  
Here is the warm heart place in my mind,  
In my mind I sit alone crying there and it's SO SWEET!  
There are many stars they have talked with me SO KIND!  
They say not to cry always time's a friend of mine SO SHINE!  
  
Goes & Goes the times will go on alone, I'm no loner alone, it you I have  
youit always you I had, We live together and we'll find the precious  
things This times we can touch and hold them and smile Sometimes we will  
not cry now somehow,  
Don't forget believing yourself and prayer— Tomorrow's will never die for  
you are praying on starlight hope 


End file.
